This invention relates to the field of underwater flare or smoke producing signal devices, and more particularly to such devices that are adapted to be safely carried and easily ignited by swimmers or by divers for use as hand held signaling means.
Underwater signal flares or smoke generating devices have generally required the use of two hands to effect ignition, i.e., one hand to hold the device and the other to pull a ring to allow a spring actuated firing mechanism to operate or to actuate a friction igniter. This can be quite difficult in cold water situations, particularly when wearing bulky divers gloves or mittens, and may be impossible if the diver or swimmer is in a distress situation precluding use of more than one hand. In addition, spring actuated firing mechanisms tend to become unreliable when carried in the saltwater, sand, and silt environments frequented by working divers.